


Don't Leave Me

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Chanminsunglix, Chansung - Freeform, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Multi, aussie line, chanmin - Freeform, chansunglix, hanlix, jilix, minchan, minsunglix
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...]Abri os olhos assustado e quase gritei ao perceber que aquele não é o meu quarto. Não é a minha cama. Caralho! O que eu fiz na noite passada? Me virei com receio, sentindo meu coração disparar e minhas mãos suarem pelo nervosismo. Os olhos fechados, a expressão serena, os cabelos cacheados e castanhos, um sorriso discreto nos lábios bonitos.[...] Como isso aconteceu? Estávamos numa festa, okay, mas eu não havia bebido, justamente porque tinha que cuidar do meu melhor amigo, Hyunjin, que estava bebendo todas por causa do carinha que ele gosta. Como eu não me lembro do que aconteceu? [...]”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

Minha cabeça doía, assim como todo o meu corpo. Não me lembro de muitas coisas da noite passada, mas sentia que um caminhão havia passado por cima de mim enquanto eu dormia. Sentia uma respiração pesada em minha nuca e levou um tempo para que meu cérebro conseguir raciocinar toda a situação.

Uma mão em minha cintura, me abraçando, e o outro braço esticado, passando por baixo do meu pescoço. Pele na pele. Arregalei os olhos ao entender que tem alguém na cama comigo e está tão desprovido de roupas quanto eu.

Abri os olhos assustado e quase gritei ao perceber que aquele não é o meu quarto. Não é a minha cama. Caralho! O que eu fiz na noite passada? Me virei com receio, sentindo meu coração disparar e minhas mãos suarem pelo nervosismo. Os olhos fechados, a expressão serena, os cabelos cacheados e castanhos, um sorriso discreto nos lábios bonitos. Senti o alívio me atingir ao entender que eu estava na cama do mais velho, porém quis me bater ao entender que, provavelmente, tínhamos transado.

Como isso aconteceu? Estávamos numa festa, okay, mas eu não havia bebido, justamente porque tinha que cuidar do meu melhor amigo, Hyunjin, que estava bebendo todas por causa do carinha que ele gosta. Como eu não me lembro do que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui, nessas condições, sem me lembrar de nada?

Me levantei com cuidado, tentando não acordar o castanho que dormia tão gostoso, sei que ele tem sono leve e que demora muito para dormir — efeito insônia. Me senti meio tonto e me apoiei na escrivaninha, enquanto minha visão escurecia. Acho que levantei rápido demais.

Demorou um pouco para minha visão voltar e eu conseguir chegar até o banheiro, olhando a bagunça que eu me encontrava atrás do espelho. Meu cabelo cinza, raspado nas laterais, completamente bagunçado, marcas roxas em meu pescoço, clavícula e um pouco nos ombros. Joguei água na cara para espantar o sono e quase gritei ao levantar o rosto, vendo Chan pelo reflexo. Ele riu anasalado ao notar que eu havia me assustado e se aproximou, me abraçando por trás e deixando seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro.

— Achei que iria ficar mais tempo na cama. — comentei, respirando fundo e tentando regular meus batimentos cardíacos.

— A cama ficou gelada sem você. Está tudo bem? — o sorriso tranquilo enfeitou seus lábios e as covinhas se tornaram sutis. Assenti, ainda me sentindo perdido. — Não peguei muito pesado ontem, peguei?

Será que ele vai ficar chateado se eu disse que não me lembro? Porque eu realmente não me lembro do que aconteceu.

— Não. — respondi, bem inseguro e percebi que ele notou, soltando o ar lentamente. Virei de frente para ele e passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço, fazendo um carinho em seu cabelo próximo a nuca. — Channie…

— Você não lembra, né? — ele está muito chateado. Oh! Céus! Eu só faço merda nessa vida. — Qual a última coisa que se lembra de ontem?

— Lembro de ter trazido Hyunjin para cá e de ele estar chateado porque o carinha que ele gosta estava com outro cara. — contei, pensativo. Quanto mais eu tentava me lembrar da noite anterior, mais minha cabeça latejava.

— Você bebeu algo Lix? — O castanho perguntou preocupado.

— Eu não lembro, literalmente eu não me lembro de nada depois de ter deixado Hyunjin enchendo a cara enquanto resmungava. — suspirei, soltando um gemido baixo de dor. Abaixei minha cabeça e encostei minha testa no ombro pálido. — Desculpa.

— Você disse que ia levar ele para casa e depois voltou aqui, dizendo que não queria ficar sozinho. Nós viemos para o quarto, depois que eu mandei todo mundo embora, conversamos um pouco, nos beijamos muito e bem…

— Transamos. — completei, sabendo que ele ficaria com vergonha de completar a frase.

— Onde dói? — o mais velho perguntou baixo e eu suspirei.

— Tudo, mas principalmente a minha cabeça. — respondi baixo. 

Sentia que havia algo errado com a noite passada, não sabia dizer o que estava errado por simplesmente não me lembrar de nada e talvez seja por isso que eu tenho essa sensação.

— Vamos tomar um banho e ai eu vou te dar um analgésico. — assenti, deixando que Chan me levasse para o chuveiro e me desse um banho, pois estou sem condições de fazer qualquer coisa que não seja me segurar nele. Será que colocaram droga em alguma que bebi?


	2. Um

— Felix? Lixie? — a voz suave parecia perto, muito perto. Abri os olhos um pouco confuso, com a visão se ajustando com dificuldade ao local. — Está tudo bem? Não acha que deveria ir ao médico?

— Estou bem. — afirmei, sem ter muita certeza disso.

— Já é a terceira vez essa semana, que eu vejo acontecer. Não é normal ter esses apagões de consciência, tenho certeza que Chan hyung consegue te explicar isso com mais firmeza. — o rapaz de cabelos loiros e compridos, presos parcialmente em um rabo de cavalo, soou preocupado. Talvez ele tenha razão. — Você tem tido isso desde a festa. Esses…

— Lapsos de memória e de consciência. É, eu sei e é a quinta vez essa semana. — o interrompi, sabendo qual era o ponto que ele quer expor.

— Quer fazer uma visitinha ao departamento de medicina? — Hyunjin sugeriu com um sorriso malandro nos lábios. Balancei a cabeça em negação, rindo meio atordoado ainda.

— Não por esse motivo. Eu estou bem, hyung, é sério. Não deve ser nada demais. — tentei novamente, vendo-o suspirar e pegar o celular. — E o carinha que você está gostando?

— Não me lembra dele, ainda estou o evitando. — o loiro respondeu fazendo bico, digitando algo rapidamente no celular.

Hyunjin e eu somos amigos desde o ensino médio, onde estudei com ele, Jisung e Seungmin, foi nessa época que conheci outro amigo nosso, o Jeongin. Nós nos grudamos muito e acabamos por escolher a mesma faculdade, aliás estamos estudando a possibilidade de irmos morar juntos também, como uma república, já que é nosso segundo ano de faculdade e temos pouco tempo para nos encontrarmos. Geralmente aproveitamos algum intervalo de aula para nos reunirmos no prédio da engenharia, que fica no meio do caminho entre nossos departamentos e isso me faz ver meu ex-namorado, que é amigo de Jisung e meu amigo.

— Minho hyung sabe dos seus lapsos? — ele questionou, travando o aparelho e o guardando no bolso, puxando-me para fora do local em que estávamos, que por acaso era minha sala de aula. O departamento de engenharia não é longe, contudo, não é perto o suficiente para que eu evite o assunto.

— Não, eu não o encontrei direito essa semana. — respondi, seguindo o mais velho até nossa cafeteria favorita.

— Não sei como isso acontece sendo que estudam no mesmo prédio. — o Hwang murmurou indignado.

— Ele passa o tempo livre no prédio da medicina, fazendo companhia para o Chan hyung. — dei de ombros, afinal, não é porque Minho é o meu veterano favorito que eu tenho que ficar vendo ele o tempo todo. E também não tenho ciúmes dessa amizade deles, acho até fofinho.

Ficamos o resto do caminho em silêncio e assim que entramos na cafeteria, localizamos rapidamente a mesa em que nossos amigos estão. É a mesa mais barulhenta e para completar a bagunça, Changbin, Minho e Chan estão lá. Vi Jisung apontar para nós e gritar.

— Até que enfim as madames deram o ar de suas graças! — revirei os olhos e sentei no sofá, ao lado de Chan, sorrindo tímido. Não, nós não estamos namorando. Apenas transamos aquele dia e, depois que eu não me lembrei do que aconteceu, ele ficou chateado e bem… resolvemos deixar para lá. Changbin nos olhou, como se estivesse nos analisando e então voltou sua atenção para o que quer que fosse que Seungmin lhe mostrasse no celular.

— A culpa foi do Felix! — Hyunjin explanou, me fazendo olhar feio para ele e ele riu em resposta.

— Como assim? — pronto, agora todos da mesa prestavam atenção em mim e no Hwang. Valeu mesmo, melhor amigo!

— Ele teve um lapso de consciência, aliás, Chan hyung, ele está teimando que não há necessidade nenhuma de ver isso, mesmo sabendo que essas coisas tem acontecido desde o dia da festa. — o loiro me dedurou e pude ver Minho suspirar.

— Lapsos de consciência podem ter diversas origens, Hyun, inclusive traumáticas, não necessariamente significam doenças. — o meu veterano pontuou, sorvendo um gole do seu café.

— Sim, mas podem sinalizar diversas patologias. Acho que seria sensato fazer alguns exames. — Christopher contrapôs e sim, é bem chato ser o assunto de discussão entre um estudante de psicologia e um de medicina.

— Contudo, não pode forçá-lo a isso. — Minho pontuou novamente e Chan suspirou derrotado.

— Ótimo, podem parar com isso! Eu estou bem e não quero ser examinado fisicamente e psicologicamente, podemos só comer e curtir essa reunião rara? — pedi, tentando manter a calma e não me irritar com toda a intromissão.

— Hey, Felix hyung, o que fez com sua moto? — Jeongin se manifestou, fechando o caderno em que estava terminando algumas anotações. — Não vejo ela desde o começo da semana.

— É verdade, também não vejo sua moto desde a festa. — Changbin comentou. — Aconteceu algo?

— Tive de deixar no mecânico. — respondi simples, fazendo um sinal para que Hyunjin fizesse o favor de ir comprar meu café, já que ele me fez aguentar Minho e Chan tendo uma pseudo discussão sobre minha saúde.

Não demorou muito para que o Hwang voltasse com nossos cafés, sentando-se ao lado de Jeongin e passando a conversar com ele, ainda que mantivesse os olhos em mim.

É bastante incômodo não me lembrar das coisas, mantinha aquela sensação de que as peças não se encaixavam desde aquela noite. Coisas faltam, deixam de fazer sentido, uma peça perdida, palavras soltas e sem contexto. A agonia constante em conjunto com a falta de percepção de certas coisas, com a sensação de vazio e de estar incompleto. Quebrado.

As conversas iam e vinham na mesa, um assunto mais aleatório que o outro, como se nada tivesse mudado. Contudo, era palpável a chateação de Christopher por eu ainda não me lembrar, misturada com a preocupação de ter algo errado com meu cérebro. Minho também mantinha uma postura que gritava preocupação, ainda que seu sorriso sarcástico se mantivesse em seus lábios, seus olhos felinos não escondiam o sentimento. Talvez o mais alheio a tudo fosse Jeongin, entretido de mais em brincar com as falanges compridas do garoto ao seu lado, como uma criança. E em tempos normais, o loiro alto estaria completamente ocupado tendo crises de fofura com a maneira com a qual o Yang se divertia movimentando seus dedos longos. Até mesmo Changbin estava atento à atmosfera ao nosso redor, enquanto mexia em seu celular, desta vez mostrando algo para Jisung.

Bebi meu café em silêncio, não querendo pensar em muita coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em tudo. O que havia acontecido depois da festa? Eu havia levado Hyunjin para nossa casa e voltado ao Bang dizendo que não queria ficar sozinho, então por que eu não me lembro de ter feito isso? Por que não me lembro de qualquer coisa após ter chegado à festa?

— Se pensar demais, vai começar a sair fumaça e fritar os seus últimos neurônios funcionais. — a voz melodiosa e brincalhona de Jisung me tirou de meu tormento. Forcei um sorriso, vendo-o suspirar em desistência. Notei que Seungmin e Jeongin haviam saído da mesa, e os outros tentavam fingir não estarem prestando atenção em nós dois. — Lix…

— Estou bem, Ji. — assegurei, tentando convencer a mim mesmo de tal coisa e deixar os problemas de lado.

— Certo, de qualquer forma, estamos aqui para o que você precisar, neném. — ri baixinho, me divertindo com o fato de eu ser apenas um dia mais novo que o Han o dar total liberdade de me chamar como se eu fosse anos mais novo.

— Eu sei, hyungs. — afirmei, vendo-os suspirarem em desistência, sabendo que quando eu me sentisse confortável eu contaria o que estava acontecendo e pediria ajuda. Porém, eu nem ao menos sei o que está acontecendo comigo para eu conseguir pedir ajuda.


End file.
